valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Girl Laharl
allies' ATK 300% • DEF 100% up / 10% chance |skill lv10 = All allies' ATK 300% • DEF 100% up / 20% chance |procs = 1 |skill 2 = Special Tower Skill |skill 2 lv1 = The Collab Event Event ATK and DEF 10x / KO Gauge 25% UP / Pass 25% UP |procs 2 = -1 |skill 2 end = 2019-10-02 12:00:00 +0900 JST |skill g = ☆Meteor Impact EX |skill g lv1 = All allies' ATK 450% • DEF 150% up / 10% chance |skill g lv10 = All allies' ATK 450% • DEF 150% up / 25% chance |procs g = 2 |skill g2 = Special Tower Skill |skill g2 lv1 = The Collab Event Event ATK and DEF 10x / KO Gauge 25% UP / Pass 50% UP |procs g2 = -1 |skill g2 end = 2019-10-02 12:00:00 +0900 JST |skill x = ★Meteor Impact EX |skill x lv1 = All allies' ATK 550% • DEF 200% up / 15% chance |skill x lv10 = All allies' ATK 550% • DEF 200% up / 30% chance |procs x = 2 |skill x2 = Special Tower Skill |skill x2 lv1 = The Collab Event Event ATK and DEF 10x / KO Gauge 25% UP / Pass 50% UP |procs x2 = -1 |skill x2 end = 2019-10-02 12:00:00 +0900 JST |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This half-demon is the female form of King Krichevskoy's son. She hates curvy girls. |friendship = Why am I a girl? Isn't there a way to quickly change back?! |meet = All these body curves are really grossing me out! |battle start = What're YOU looking at?! |battle end = How humiliating... |friendship max = I'm hungry! I hereby give you the right to cook for me! |friendship event = Why is my pulse starting to race?! Wait, it's 'cause of you! Argh, get away from me! I don't like this one bit! |rebirth = I kinda like this...except for this stupid curvy bod. The true Celestial Lord is here! Time to run amok! |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Frost Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }}